unrealspfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fifth Vortex: Ehactora's Story
'''The Fifth Vortex: Ehactora's Story '''is a map pack for Unreal by Rob "Doublez-Down" Collins and Teridax. It is Doublez-Down's fifth completed project and Teridax's second. Level List 1. Fifth Vortex Intro by Rob "Doublez-Down" Collins and Teridax 2. Ehactora's Passage Part One by Rob "Doublez-Down" Collins 3. Ehactora's Passage Part Two by Rob "Doublez-Down" Collins 4. Valley of Ehactora by Teridax 5. Entrance to the Fifth Vortex by Rob "Doublez-Down" Collins and Teridax 6. The Fifth Vortex by Rob "Doublez-Down" Collins and Teridax 7. Fifth Vortex Outro by Rob "Doublez-Down" Collins and Teridax The Story It is approximately 25 years since the events of Return to Na Pali. The Skaarj are much fewer in number, with only a few pockets here and there. The cause of their demise, while certainly contributed to by Prisoner 849, is still mostly unknown. Recently however, there has been a small but sudden spike in their population. Since the events of Return to Na Pali, and the subsequent decline of Skaarj presence on the planet itself, Na Pali has become the target of smugglers and raiders looking to loot any remaining Nali ruins or temples. While the famous temples of Vandora and Velora, along with the chambers of Chizra, have all been desecrated, there are still many left. The Nali had many other gods and goddesses of worship, including “Ehactora”, the Nali Wind God. Ehactora is believed to be the cause of “all movement in the universe” and is rumored to have spawned the likeness of Vandora (goddess of Lightning) and Chizra (Nali Water God). There is evidence of a sacred place of power and worship to Ehactora, known only as The Fifth Vortex. It is rumored that by rotating Ehactora’s huge sundials, The Fifth Vortex will be activated, unleashing an immense, powerful vortex which will allow instant movement to other sacred locations on the planet. Your mission is to make your way through Ehactora’s passage, explore his temple and collect any artifacts along the way to the massive ruins in which the sundials rest. Find a way to activate the sundials, thus unleashing the Fifth Vortex. You are Lieutenant Lazurus Stevens, a former Marine officer on the UMS “Poseidon”. Your pilot and first mate, MSGT O’Neal has been your trusted friend since you both left the service. Since then, you both have joined the ranks of the many smugglers and traders. That said, you have no love for the Skaarj, and activating and controlling The Fifth Vortex should only help in further eliminating them. While the Skaarj numbers are much fewer than they were during Prisoner 849’s romp across the planet, there are still areas of resistance, along with rogue Skaarj here and there. The planet is still inhabited by dangerous wildlife, and the Fifth Vortex itself has a particularly high concentration of life forms around it. The Nali still inhabit the planet, and have actually rebounded quite nicely with the Skaarj demise. Category:Map Packs Category:Small Campaigns Category:Unreal Map Packs